


infinite regress

by peoplesoup



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplesoup/pseuds/peoplesoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ain't saying that I loved you first, but I loved you best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	infinite regress

Like a bullet to the heart, and nothing more.  
  
Neither of them say a word. They both stand firmly, eyes not exactly meeting one another's but close enough that any onlooker would believe they were. It was very strange, this feeling. It was nothing. But it sure as hell was _something._

Oftentimes they both find themselves thinking of the coos and caws and the arid harshness of their situations, but neither thinks hard enough to want to challenge the thoughts. These troubles are not ones easily solved. There is not much to this encounter -- a little cottonball, and a misstep, and a deathly lull that both experience, but choose to ignore -- aside from the loudness of silence that seems to swallow them both whole. 

Lena's face sort of contorts in thought and her mouth, slightly ajar, croaks out a vague "ah" sound, as though she was about to speak, but she never does. This has happened hundreds of times. Same as always, both the women face each other, neither entirely sure if this is a resolve of conflict or a means to make more. 

Amélie still firmly believes that Lena would look best in a winding sheet.

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics taken from joanna newsom's "Divers", which is an absolutely beautiful song! please check it out if you havent yet.


End file.
